


flower petals

by lmm091107



Series: hanahaki disease au's [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmm091107/pseuds/lmm091107
Summary: sakura x inopart one of my hanahaki disease au series, different animes feel free to request any
Series: hanahaki disease au's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083527





	flower petals

It was the beginning of march when she noticed the subtle looks Sakura gave him, they were fleeting glances which held so much love it was almost unfathomable. The looks weren't one-sided either, they both sent them; slowly breaking what was left of her heart. She also noticed the hand brushing and the way that they would almost always coincidentally run into each other after their work, prompting them to walk home together.

It was the end of march when a deep pain began to root itself deep inside her stomach and heart, it was hard to describe the discreet feeling, it was almost like something was growing.

It was the beginning of june when they announced their relationship, hosting a big party and informing everyone there. Sakura had held up her left hand and showed them the ring that was on her finger, it was no surprise, she knew that Sasuke wanted to repopulate his clan as soon as possible. It was at the party that she coughed up the first petal. 

It was the end of june when she started to refuse to go to a medic-nin to get healed after training, she knew that if she did her secret would be found out, and she would have to admit that she was in love with Haruno Sakura. So deeply in love that she would set the world on fire, just for a moment where the pink-haired girl loved her back.


End file.
